


No way out and a long way down

by Black_Teramuse



Series: Ninja Sex Party AUs [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Tupperware Remix Party
Genre: Attitude City!AU, F/M, I've become absolute Ross trash lately...don't judge me, In-Universe!NSP, Mentions of Out-Of-Universe!NSP, Reader has a small crush on Ross..., TWRP show up later on, They think he's kinda cute, Which he is..., intergalatic war at its best, kind of...not really, theres not much to it really, theres not really a name for that...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teramuse/pseuds/Black_Teramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attitude City has that name for a reason. Deaths happen nearly every day, even though the city is protected by two very strange heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired of Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'What A Feeling' by One Direction.

There wasn't much that I was expecting out of this new town. Attitude City was a weird name, but it couldn't be that bad. Honestly, I wasn't expecting anything to happen, especially not on the first day of moving. It was a nice place, for the most part. People were crowding the streets; most of the people were street vendors and the others were customers. Nearly every vendor was selling a shirt with a guy's face on it, which was a little weird but whatever, to each their own. The people seemed nice too, except for the fact they were all pushing and running past everyone else. 

What happened to make them all seem scared?

"Get out of the way!" Someone shouted from behind me. 

I turned around quickly and found myself face-to-face with a car; it was headed straight for me. I should've ran or something but I didn't, all I did was stand there. 

"Didn't you hear me!? I said move!" Someone growled, right as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I felt myself being pulled roughly to the side, slightly down an alleyway. 

I turned my head towards where the voice was coming from. It belonged to a man with an enormous mop of hair on his head and a leather jacket slung on his shoulders. 

"Why didn't you move? You were going to die!"

"Well, excuse me Mr.-" I growled, snapping out of my trance. I paused, realizing that I hadn't gotten his name. 

"Sexbang. Danny Sexbang." He answered. 

Are you serious!? What kind of name is that!?

"That's not a name." I scoffed, turning my head back towards the entrance of the alleyway. A man, dressed all in black, was leaning against the wall. 

"Is everything okay?" Danny questioned.

The man nodded, tilting his head towards where the car was. 

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. Ninja Brian just made sure that everything was safe for us to get going." Dan answered. 

What kind of name is Ninja Brian!? More importantly, who the hell are these guys!?

"You're just going to leave me? After I was almost killed by a car driven by...whoever the hell that was!?" 

Ok, that wasn't what I wanted to say. 

"Samurai Abstinence Patrol." Dan answered. 

Ok, now I'm even more confused than before.

"They're samurai?" 

Ninja Brian nodded. 

"And what about you two, then? Are you part of that Samurai Chastity Party, or whatever?"

"Us? Part of Samurai Abstinence Patrol? You've got to be joking." Dan sighed, chuckling slightly. 

The man, sorry- Ninja Brian, signed something really quickly, but apparently Danny caught it with ease. 

"I don't think she does, actually." Dan said, seeming to answer him. 

I looked between both of them before asking, "What'd he say about me?"

"He just asked if you knew who we are, which, judging by your reaction, you probably don't." Dan shrugged, Ninja Brian nodding silently next to him. 

"Also, we're not going to leave you here, not with Samurai Abstinence Patrol on the prowl." Dan added. 

"So, who are you then, anyway?" I asked, leaning against the wall. 

"Come with us and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and I'll go with you."

I saw Ninja Brian slowly raise a knife, out of the corner of my eye. 

"Also, he has a knife." I added. 

"Don't mind him. He just likes to stab people, occasionally." Dan shrugged. 

My eyes widened, slightly. "Okay, well nice meeting you, but I gotta go." 

"Brian." Dan turned and glanced at the masked man, as he slowly started to lower the blade. 

"We're called Ninja Sex Party, by the way." Dan smirked, grabbing hold of my wrist once more and pulling me along with him. 

"Because that makes so much sense." I rolled my eyes. 

Dan chuckled softly and continued pulling me towards wherever we were going, Ninja Brian trailing slowly behind, probably keeping out an eye for Samurai Abstinence Patrol, or whatever. 

We eventually reached an apartment building with graffiti covering every square inch of brick, that I could see. Ninja Brian walked up the door and pushed it open, Dan pulling me inside. 

"Welcome to the 'Chamber of Passion'."

I quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "What the hell is with you and weird-ass names?"

Ninja Brian was in the middle of signing something, before I piped in with, "Are you mute or do you just choose not to talk?" 

He shrugged his shoulders and flipped me off. 

"Doesn't answer my question." I rolled my eyes. 

"He had his vocals chords cut out. It's because of Samurai Abstinence Patrol. They ambushed us during the night, one time; they took us by surprise and Brian was caught in the crossfire of it all. He was going to die unless his neck was stitched up, and to do that his vocals chords had to be removed." Dan explained, in place of the ninja. 

"I-is that why you're so hellbent on destroying them?" I asked, hesitantly. 

I saw Brian sign something out of the corner my eye, and I glanced towards Dan for the translation. 

"We have different views on sex. They think you should wait until marriage, but sex is great at any time." He said. 

I face-palmed and groaned lightly. "Are you kidding me? That's why you guys are at war with each other? Because of your different views on sex? You've got to be fucking joking."


	2. Waste Away Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations. Deaths. SAP. NSP. Ninja Brian kills more people (but off-screen). Arin Neverbone and Samurai Barry are introduced...yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's kind of getting into the plot...?
> 
> It's me...the answer is me; I did.

"Listen, don't worry about that right now. We've got a bigger problem. The Samurai Abstinence Patrol operatives were trying to kill you, today; they completely bypassed the other civilians. Do you have any idea why?" Dan asked, steering me towards a beaten up couch. 

I shook my head. "I just moved to Attitude City today. I have no idea why they would want me dead."

'Not to mention that I still don't know if I trust you two.' 

"Maybe they got me confused with someone else." I offered. 

Brian shook his head and Dan quickly nodded. "Ninja Brian's right. Samurai Abstinence Patrol doesn't make mistakes; especially not Barry. Not if Arin gave him the mission."

"Who's Barry and Arin?"

Brian gave me a death glare, a frown being imprinted underneath his black mask. 

'What'd I do!?'

"Samurai Barry and Arin Neverbone. They're the most skilled agents in SAP. They're kind of like our counterparts."

"Arin Neverbone?" I chuckled softly. "That's such a stupid name. As if Samurai Abstinence Patrol doesn't give away what he stands for; he has to go and do that!" 

"He's not to be taken lightly. Sure, the name may make it seem otherwise, but he's really smart; really good with strategy actually." Dan said, leaning back against the couch and shrugging off his leather jacket. 

Ninja Brian nodded in agreement, from his seat in the torn-and-frayed chair opposite the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, apologies for this extremely short chapter. I'm writing all of this on my phone and the Notepad makes it seem as though tons of stuff has been written, but it turns out to be barely any. I'll make sure the next chapters are longer, and delve into the plot more.


	3. We're On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training ensues, and things happen concerning Arin Neverbone and Samurai Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight time-skip (but it's explained, don't worry)...also Suzy and Ross are mentioned in this. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Ross is going to actually show up later on...yay*

I narrowly dodged the throwing star that zoomed past my head. "Brian! I'm still a novice, and probably always will be, at least for now! You can't just expect me to not die during the first round of training!" I groaned, exasperated. 

It's been one week since Dan, and Brian...kind of, wouldn't let me go to my own apartment after deciding that I can't take care of myself. They basically forced me to live with them, Brian seemed to put up some sort of fight in his mind, he and Dan using some kind of 'Jedi-mind-tricks' to communicate. Since then, after I told them I wanted to protect myself even a little bit, they agreed to train me. Well, Dan agreed to train me; I think Ninja Brian just, secretly, wants to kill me. 

The ninja rolled his eyes in response and grabbed another throwing star from the small desk standing next to him. 

"Eventually, you're going to actually hit me, and I, for one, am not looking forward to that. So just...let me have a break, just a tiny break."

He put the weapon down, signed something quickly, and picked it up once more. 

"That's unfair! You know I don't know sign language." I whined, all the while mentally, and physically, preparing myself for the attack. 

"He said 'No breaks. How do you plan on putting up a fight if you take breaks all the time!? Seriously, take it upon yourself to man up.' Again, he said it, not me." Dan translated from his spot on the couch, sipping a can of soda. 

"'Man up'!? Are you kidding me!?"  
I turned towards Dan, "And you!" I pointed an accusing finger at him, "I thought you were going to train me, not this asshole."

"I am training you, Y/N!" Dan retorted. 

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Then why are you just watching, as I get almost killed, Sexbang!?"

"Because I-" his answer was cut off by the nearly silent ringing of a phone. "What the hell do you want, Ross?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, 'Ross' was a name that came up often whenever their phone went off, that and the name 'Suzy', but neither Dan nor Brian would tell me anything about them.

"Then dig deeper! We need to find something!"

"Dude, you're from a country of thieves, and you're telling me you can't find a way to get your hands on some information!?"

"I know that it was an insult, thank you for pointing that out Ross."

"I'm not being antagonistic, you friggin' sadist."

"You said you were a sadist. I told you what the definition was and you were like 'oh yeah, that sounds like me', so don't try to pin this on me."

"Listen, just do what you can, alright? Get back to me with anything you find. I love you Ross."

"Yes I mean it, you idiot. You're a great friend, buddy."

Dan smiled softly and hung up the phone, turning his attention back to me. "I'm doing all the heavy lifting for your training, don't worry Y/N." He said, returning back to his original train-of-thought.

"Meaning what?" I asked, hearing Brian let out a loud breath, before he threw the weapon at me. 

"I swear to god, I'm going to die here." I sighed, exasperated, and dodged, narrowly, once more.

"Meaning," Dan started in, standing between Brian and myself, "while he's doing the physical stuff, I'll be working with you on your instincts."

Are you fucking kidding me?

"My instincts are fine, thank you very much." I argued. 

"Unless Arin and Barry go after you again, then you're as good as dead."

Him saying that made me stop for a second. He was right; if I met them again, I would die. I couldn't protect myself, no matter how hard they tried to help me. I knew that, and I'm pretty sure they did too, but they were still willing to at least try. 

"Y/N? Are you alright? You kinda spaced out for a second there." Dans voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I snapped back into reality. 

"Y-yeah. Just thinking." Thinking about how I probably will die without the help from you guys. 

The phone began to ring again, but it was cut short as Dan almost immediately answered it. "Ross?"

"You did? That's great news!"

"Oh."

"Oh, wow."

"That's a lot to comprehend."

"...This is why you're a sadist. 'I just want to watch the world, and him, burn, it would be beautiful.' What kind of normal person says that!?"

"It was a rhetorical question, Ross."

"Wait, really? She's there with you?"

"Well, tell her everything's fine."

"Oh, you told her about it?"

"And she's fine with it?"

"I mean, yeah. I understand it, she's pretty much fine with everything that goes passed her."

"So, did you find anything else?"

"No. No, that's good, for now."

"Seriously, thanks Ross. I owe you."

"Yes, I'll keep to that, just don't make it something weird."

He moved away from the phone for a second to let out a huge laugh before going back to it. "Listen, Y/N and Brian are done with training, and she's probably confused about everything right now."

"Yeah, SAP tried to kill her a few days ago."

"Dude, I don't fucking know."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep in touch, Ross."

He hung up the phone and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, you could say I'm confused." I stated. 

"Ross is a friend, and so is Suzy. They were both here when everything happened. The thief thing, that I said to Ross earlier, it's because he's Irish-Australian, and both of those peoples are mostly thieves; it's just ancestry. Anyway, he found information on Arin Neverbone that was shocking, to say the least. It turns out that someone corrupted him. See, apparently he was pro-sex-before-marriage a while ago, but something, or someone really, did something to him to make him change his mind. Ross couldn't find a name, but Samurai Barry was also corrupted, and by the same force, or person, that corrupted Arin." Dan explained. 

I took a step back in shock.


	4. I Said I'd Never Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things happen, also Ross is actually 'seen' in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian is referred to as 'Ninja Suckass' very briefly, courtesy of Ross, so enjoy that.

"C-corrupted? So, you mean there's someone, or something, out there that has more power than Samurai Abstinence Patrol?" Ok, now I was concerned. Samurai Abstinence Patrol was bad news, that much I had learned because, you know, they tried to kill me! But someone with even more power than them, now that was something to worry about. 

"Yeah, Y/N, afraid so." Dan sighed. 

I turned to Ninja Brian. "You're some kind of super genius; do you have any ideas?"

He signed something and then shrugged, taking Dans previous spot on the couch. 

I turned towards said man for a translation. 

"He doesn't have a clue, and usually he at least has something offer, but this time, he's got a big bag of nothing."

I saw Brian glare at Dan, out of the corner of my eye. 

"I'm gonna guess that's not all he said." I muttered to myself, neither of the men seeming to hear me. 

They were definitely keeping something from me, and I was determined to find out what. 

"Alright, so...if someone corrupted Arin and Barry, then clearly they don't want you dead simply because your opposing views on sex." I offered, putting my hair into a braid and settling back into the couch.

Brian turned to me quickly in mock-surprise. He reached his hands towards me as if to say 'Really!? I had no idea!'

"Alright, alright. I get it, you clearly already knew that Brian. You don't have to antagonize me."

There was a sudden knock at the door that seemed to startle Dan, and also myself, but I wouldn't admit to that. However, Ninja Brian seemed completely unfazed by the sudden noise. 

"Who is it?" Dan asked cautiously, shuffling towards the door. 

"Just open it, Sexbang." Came the reply from the other side. 

Dan let out a breath and pulled the door open, a man with brown hair and blue eyes walking inside. 

'That has to be Ross, for sure.'

The man in question glanced towards me before turning his gaze back to Dan. "Is that her?" I heard him whisper. 

Dan nodded and I instinctively inched closer to the closest thing near me, which happened to be Brian. He gave me an odd look but didn't push me away; maybe he actually liked me after all. 

Dan chuckled. "Don't worry about Ross, he's harmless. Can't even kill a fly."

"I totally can kill a fly, Dan!" Ross fought back. 

"It was an expression." Dan hung his head in shame. "Anyway, don't worry Y/N, Ross is on our side." 

"He doesn't look Australian, or Irish, though." Came my long awaited reply. 

'Great, way to make a good first impression.'

A loud chuckle broke me out of my slight-cringey thoughts, as I found Ross throwing his head back in laughter. 

"Dude, keep her, she's great." He managed to get, after his breathing went back to normal. 

'Uhh...okay, then.'

"Is he okay?" I asked, genuinely a little afraid. Normal people don't act like that, then again, maybe I'm not the best judge of what's normal, considering that I'm now living with a ninja and a guy whose last name is 'Sexbang'.

Dan nodded, and turned his attention back to Ross. "Kinda have to. SAP is after her, and we still have no clue why."

"And what does 'Mr. Silent But Deadly'," Ross titled his head towards Brian, who shot him a death-glare in response, "have for ideas?"

"He's got nothing. Already tried thinking of something and not a single thing came to mind." I piped up, slowly inching away from Brian.

Ross didn't seem so weird anymore. Okay, maybe he still seemed a little weird, but not as much as before. And Brian was probably starting to freak out over having someone other than Dan be next to him for more than 2 seconds. Seriously, I would think there's something going on between the two, if it wasn't for the fact that Dan is the biggest ladies man I've ever seen.

"Surprisingly, I might have an idea as to the reason." Ross mused, fishing for something in his jacket pocket. 

He held out a crumpled piece of paper and Danny tilted his head in confusion. "Why does that have a crude drawing of Ninja Brian, and says 'Ninja Suckass' above it?"

"Whoops, wrong thing. My bad." Ross said, fishing around in his other pocket for something that probably had something to do with what we were talking about. 

'This is the guy who's tons of information!? How the hell does that even happen!?' 

"Here." He said once more, holding out a slightly less crumpled piece of paper, which Dan immediately tore out of his hands to get a closer look at it. 

"No fucking way..." He muttered, after a few minutes of silence. 

Ross simply nodded. 

"What?" I interjected, extremely curious as to what could be so interesting, or whatever emotion Dan was currently experiencing. 

He shoved the picture into my hands and I hesitantly looked down at it. My eyes widened immediately as I took in the sight before me.  
It was a photo of myself, and some man I didn't recognize, smiling at each other and walking in front of, what appeared to be, a wall covered in graffiti, kind of like the one where the door to Dan and Brian's apartment lingered. The man had shoulder length brown hair with a blonde steak down one side. 

"Arin Neverbone, or Arin Hanson, before he joined Samurai Abstinence Patrol." Ross said, seeming to answer, at least, one of the questions currently running through my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop!
> 
> PLOT TWIST! WOAH! What a turn of events. 
> 
> I honestly thought of that at the last minute, because I was thinking 'How could I make a huge cliffhanger and possibly ruin lives?' and then the ending, to this chapter, came to me.


	5. Screaming Whispers Slip Right Through My Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things are bigger than were first thought to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small bit of cutesy stuff between Brian and the Reader ensues. 
> 
> Because I've become Brian trash, and I felt the need to put it in the story.

"But, I don't-...I've never..." I struggled to get the words out, my eyes threatening to overflow with tears. "I..." 

My head started to feel light and then, all of the sudden, everything turned black. I had fallen unconscious. 

God knows how long I was out for; could've been days or weeks, hell, maybe even months. 

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light in the room. I was laying on a bed, and a couple blankets had been tossed on top of me. There was a half-empty glass of water sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, as well as a candy bar wrapper. 

I turned my head to the side and found myself face-to-face with Dan.

'Has he been here this whole time?'

I sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard, the blankets rustling as I moved. 

I looked over to Dan and saw him stir slightly. 

'He probably hasn't slept in a while. I'll let him have this.'

I slowly began to unravel myself from the blankets and swung my legs over the edge. They felt extremely stiff, and slightly painful to move. 

'I must've been out for more than a day, then.'

There were no sounds being heard as I slowly, and painfully, neared the door. 

I looked over to Dans sleeping form once more, before exiting the room. 

"Brian? Ross?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. 

'Now I get why the water was there.'

One of them should still be here, and it's probably Brian. Ross might've stayed, because he and Dan are friends, but maybe not. 

I quickly rushed to get myself a glass of water and chugged it down, relishing in the way the cold liquid felt going down my throat. 

"Ross? Brian?" I called once more, my voice slightly louder than before. 

A few seconds passed before I heard footsteps behind me, and then a hand was around my wrist. 

'Well then, this seems oddly familiar.'

I expected a voice to say something, say that they're glad I'm alive or anything like that, but nothing came. Meaning this was the same situation as earlier, only with a slight twist. 

"Brian." I said, the words sounding like a question, although not actually coming out that way.

The grip on my wrist loosened, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned myself around to face the silent man. 

A small smile appeared on his face, I probably wouldn't have caught it if I wasn't as close to him as I am right now, but I did, and it made me smile in return. 

"Thanks." I muttered, my voice falling silent once more. 

He nodded and then seemed like he was going to sign something, of course either way I wouldn't be able to understand it, or walk away, but instead he wrapped his arms around me in an extremely quick embrace, before becoming sullen once more and walking away, acting as if that ordeal had never happened.

I stood frozen, blinking quickly and titling my head in confusion. 'What the hell just happened?'

I sauntered over the couch and made myself comfortable. I was actually a little tired, despite being out for-wait! How long was I out for!?

There was no calendar anywhere in this apartment, and I doubt Brian would tell me, seeing as he's probably had his fill of me for the day, there wasn't any signs of Ross still being here and I don't want to wake Dan up. It must've been more than a couple hours though, seeing as how Dan was positioned in the chair. He looked as though he had been sleeping for quite a while, and he deserved it too, after probably forcing himself to stay awake just to make sure I'd be okay.

I found myself smiling softly at the thought, that is, before I was slightly frightened after feeling the couch dip. 

"Y/N?" 

It was Dan, his voice hoarse and rough with sleep.

"You're awake. I mean...I was going to let you sleep some more, seeing I don't know how long I was unconscious and the fact that you probably needed some sleep, Dan."

He quickly wrapped his arms around me, holding me in a tight embrace. It caught me off guard for a few seconds, but before long, I had my hands clutching onto the back of his black t-shirt. 

"I didn't think that you were ever going to wake up, Y/N. I was so scared." He admitted, nuzzling his head into my neck.

'I must've been out for way more than a couple hours then, if he thought I was never going to awaken.'

There was a cold wetness on my neck, and for a few seconds I honestly thought I was bleeding, but then realized it was actually Dan crying. "Hey big guy, I should be the one crying right now, not you."

"10 days; 10 days you were unconscious. Even Brian was a little worried when you didn't wake up pretty soon after you had blacked out, and so was Ross. He thought it was his fault, that he did something wrong, but I assured him that it wasn't his fault and that everything would be okay. 3 days after you were out, news reports flooded the TV stations saying that Samurai Abstinence Patrol were looking for something. We assumed they were looking for us, or for you, but they never came close to this part of the city. But yesterday, we got a video message sent straight from the man himself: Arin Neverbone."

I pushed myself away from Dan, holding myself back from crying, and stared straight at him. "I want to see it; the message."

His eyes widened in shock. "What if you pass out again?"

"I have to know what it says, since I'm going to guess neither of you looked at it."

Dan nodded, slipping a small disc into my hand and nudging me in the direction of a room at the end of the tiny hallway, if you could even call it a hallway. 

I made my way down the corridor regardless and opened the door, finding an intricate set of wires and computer monitors set in front of me. 

'They had all this the entire time, and they never thought to show it to me!? The nerve of some people.'

I sat down in the chair in front of the monitors and pushed the disc into the drive, turning around in the chair and kicking the door closed before turning back to the screens. 

'Here goes nothing.'

The screen went black before the video started a playing, the same man from the picture, Arin, appeared on the screen. 

"Hello Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian, or would you simply prefer Ninja Sex Party? I suppose it doesn't quite matter, seeing as you won't be around long enough to care anyway. Allow me to introduce myself,  
formally. My name is Arin Neverbone and I am the commanding officer of the Samurai Abstinence Patrol. Although, I'm sure you've discovered much more than that by now. Your accomplice...Ross O'Donovan, I believe his name is, has been on our radar for a long time now. He has stolen information from us; information that is valuable to our plan. And your newest 'rescue'; I believe her name is Y/N. She is more valuable to us than she is to you, so it would be wise of you to hand her over to us. If you choose to defy us, we will be forced to take action, Samurai Barry can testify to that fact. We've had to do it before, as you know well, the night when the ninja was about to die. We planned to kill you both that night, but you managed to escape, as did Ross with something that is quite precious to our organization. That data chip he stole contains information about every agent of SAP that is currently active, and of the founders. He and Y/N are important figures to us, and if you choose not to hand them over, then we will finish what was started that night, and we will kill you. For this battle is more important that opinions over sex, this is war. Oh, and one final thing, we have the coordinates of your allies: Tupperware Remix Party. Choose wisely."


	6. Tonight It's "It Can't Get Much Worse"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to unravel...

I walked out of the room, down the corridor and back to where Dan and Brian were, my eyes never leaving the floor once. 

I stopped short of actually entering the room, opting for leaning against the wall instead, upon hearing a voice ring out. 

"You got a message from him!?" 

That had to be Ross; Dan must've told him about the video and he probably came rushing over.

"It was lying in front of the door. I saw it when I went out to get some food, and fresh air." Dan answered, sighing afterwards. 

"And it's not a bomb or anything!?" 

"We didn't hear any explosions go off."

"So, you don't know what's on it...do you?" Ross questioned.

I peered slightly more around the corner, watching him sit next to Dan on the couch. 

"No, they don't, but I do." I spoke up, leaving my place against the wall. "And it's not good."

"What'd it say?" Ross asked, staring me down. 

'I bet he knows, most of, what's on it.'

"He knows that you stole a data chip containing tons of information, he knows about me staying here, they've been keeping an eye on you for a while Ross, and they're willing to kill all of us to get you, and me, in their grasp. Also, they've got coordinates for the whereabouts of something called...Tupperware Remix Party." I answered, sighing and sitting in the chair across from Dan and Ross.  
"Which explains how you were able to get your hands on so much information without being tagged by them." I added, glancing at Ross.

"Wait! You said they had the coordinates of Tupperware Remix Party!?" Dan exclaimed, inching towards the edge of the couch. 

I nodded. "Yeah. Who, or what, are they, anyway?"

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. He turned towards Brian. "We need a way to contact them, because I bet they don't know that SAP is onto them."

"Who are they?" I asked once more, starting to get slightly annoyed. 

Ross reached out and tentatively put his hand on my shoulder. I looked towards him, confused. 

"I'll tell you about them, if you want. You know, while they work things out." He offered. 

I pondered over the offer for a few moments, trying to decipher all the pros and cons. Most of the list, that I was making in my head, were pros. I would have some sort of attempt to find out more about whatever is going on, and even who these 'Tupperware Remix Party' guys are. 

"If it'll get me closer to actually finding out what's going on around here." I nodded, getting up and following Ross as he lead us out of the apartment and into an alleyway, where the entrance to the building, and the surrounding street, were still visible. 

He leaned against the closest wall, and I stood next to him, my arms crossed. Standing this close to him, I could see how blue his eyes really were; they're like small oceans. They're actually really pretty; and he looks really cute. 

'Snap out of it, Y/N. This isn't the time to develop a crush.'

He sighed softly before starting to speak, "It's a lot to explain, but I'll try my best. I've known Dan and Brian for most of my life. I moved to Attitude City a couple years after I graduated high school. It was tough, moving from a place you've known your entire life to some place with a weird name and a weird background, but I got used to it after a while. I ran into Dan, and I mean I literally ran into him, when he was being chased by some members of Samurai Abstinence Patrol, one day. We crashed into each other and fell to the ground. He was shocked for a moment, but the oncoming screeching of tires freed him and he dragged me along with him. I've been known to break through, apparently 'unbreakable' security and firewalls for some of the most powerful people. After he and Brian found this out, they wanted me to try and find something, anything, on SAP." He paused, taking a deep breath. "It was few weeks later that I decided to try and break into SAP's database, which happened to be the same night that Brian almost died. The dude had such a gruff voice, it wasn't what you would've expected him to sound like. Anyway, I found a huge amount of data that night, that I transferred into a chip later. It turned out to contain the information of every agent of SAP, and its founders. I thought it might lead to why they're after Dan and Brian, because it sure as hell isn't about their opposing views on sex. So, I went back to their place one night, after I had gotten the data, and there were other people there; Tupperware Remix Party, to be exact. You're probably not going to believe this Y/N, but-" 

"Dude, I've been almost killed by SAP, and now I live with NSP. Try me." I interrupted. 

"They're a small group of people from the future. Well, not actually people. Doctor Sung is the leader, and a full human. Havve Hogan is a robot, with a drum for a heart. Commander Meouch is cat-human hybrid. And Lord Phobos, also a human, is the sharp-shooter. As I said, they're from the future, and they exist on many plains of the universe. I'm not actually sure how NSP and TWRP came to know each other, but they do. TWRP have been missing for a while, completely off the radar. If SAP found them, then everything we know in is danger."

"And what about me? Why do I know Arin, and why do I not remember?" I asked, trying to understand what he's said so far. 

"That's the part that I'm not sure about. That picture was the only thing I found, so far. It was mixed in with the data I found, about the agents of SAP. I haven't been able to decipher much of it, but I can tell you that Arin isn't the one who founded it. There was someone else, and they're doing their damnedest to keep themselves hidden. I don't know how you Know Arin, or why you're so important. I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actual Ross trash, which is why he's now appearing so much in this.  
> Also, I find him surprisingly easy to write. (That might simply be because I recently realized that I too, am a sadist...don't judge me plz)  
> But, yeah. The story is going to get even more intense from this point on, and I hope you all enjoy it.


	7. I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting darker and darker every second...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's actually a reason why this chapter is unusually shorter, and it's because if it was longer they're would be plot upon plot upon plot. But, other than that, the next part should be up in a few days and, considering that this is a Dan/Reader fic, it's going to be more about them a little bit

I fell to the ground, my back still against the brick wall. "So, I have something to do with this, but we have no idea what. That's what you're trying to tell me!? That I'm some kind of pawn in a huge game!?"

Ross sat on the ground next to me, hesitantly placing a soothing hand on my shoulder. "I wish I knew more Y/N, I really do. It sucks that I don't, and again, I'm sorry."

"There was nothing, on that data chip, about anything that might have some sort of connection to me, or any lead as to why they need me?" 

That was the only hope I had left; that maybe he found something that would help this effort at all. 

The silence that soon fell between us, however, made any shred of hope I had, die right then and there. 

"I'm so sorry." Ross said once more, his voice stained with oncoming tears. 

I felt so stupid. How could something this huge just be completely deleted from my mind!? It didn't make sense.  
I wanted to tell Ross that it wasn't fault, that he shouldn't be apologizing for anything, but I couldn't find the words; it was like my voice was frozen, just gone like the rest of me, apparently.

It felt like the two of us were sitting there for hours, just sitting in silence with the occasional sound of tears attempting to be held back. 

"Don't be sorry, Ross. It's not your fault, seriously." I breathed, my voice barely feeling like it was there, like it wasn't even mine. 

"No, it is my fault." Was the last thing I heard him say before my mind fell into complete darkness once more, the empty feeling overtaking me. 

_________________________________  
"Hey! Slow down, I can't run as fast as you!" 

'Wait, what!? That's my voice! But I didn't say anything; I'm not even talking right now! What the hell!?'

"Oh, come on! We're gonna miss it if you don't hurry up!" 

'Ok, that definitely wasn't my voice. Who the hell was that? Also, what's going on!?'

A figure ran past me, and it was...me!? Dude, what the fuck? Am I on a bad acid trip or something? And then another figure followed suit. It was a guy. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place him. 

"Arin! That's not fair! I can never keep up with you, anyway!"

'Arin? Why does that-' And then it hit me, a few second later. Arin. The fucking leader of Samurai Abstinence Patrol. Why the hell was I with him? When the hell did this even happen? Because I sure don't remember it!

"Stop whining Y/N. We're almost there." 

He was smiling, and so was I. This feels like a scene out of a cheesy teen romance novel, or something.

"It's just a sunset Arin; there's one every day. Why is this one so different?" 

"Because this one is happening on the day we met; this one's happening on the day we started dating."

Wait, what!? Hold on! Arin and I, the guy who's currently trying to kill me, are dating!? Or were dating!? Whatever, or whenever, the hell is happening right now!

"O-oh yeah. I can't believe I almost forgot about our anniversary."

Dude, how long has this been going on? And more importantly, why don't I remember this shit!?  
_________________________________

"-ay?"

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I leaned my head back and felt it hit a wall behind me.

'Looks like I'm back where I was against the apartment, then.'

"Y/N?"

I glance up at Ross, noting the worried look on his face. 

"I've got to stop doing that." I chuckled, sitting up from the ground and rubbing the back of my head. I really need to stop blacking out.

"So, you're okay?" He asked, reaching a hand down to help me stand up. 

I nodded, taking his hand yet still leaning against the wall of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually have an idea for where I want this story to go, and I also have an idea for the end of the story...so just hold out until then and it'll all be worth it...I promise =^-^=


	8. You're the reason, the only reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things be heating up for Reader and Dan!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot development is going to happen, I promise

"If anything comes up, don't hesitate to get in touch with us, Doc." Dans voice came clearly through the door. 

I sighed and walked away from the room, the slight buzzing of computers echoing behind me as I did so. 

'Because this one is happening on the day we met; this one's happening on the day we started dating.' Those words kept repeating themselves in my head, haunting my every thought. Why were so many things kept from me? And why are they coming back in pieces; why now? 

"Y/N? When did you come back inside?" 

My thoughts subsided as Dans voice penetrated my ears. 

"Oh, uh...just a minute ago, actually. Ross and I went for a walk and talked, along the way." I partly lied, not wanting to speak about the breakthrough in my memories, just yet. I mean, technically the walking part wasn't a lie, for me anyway. 

"So, do you understand things a little better?" He asked, slowly inching closer to where I was stood against the wall.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I already got that things were weird when I met you and Brian." And now things have only seemed to have gotten weirder.

"TWRP aren't as weird as they sound, once you meet them, anyway." Dan chuckled, trying to break the stale air between us. 

He and I have been dancing around each other since the moment he saved me. I want to walk away from all this craziness, and just get away from ever thought that's haunting me, but something keeps pulling me back into this weird world that I've now become part of. Or maybe I was always a part of it to begin with, who knows? 

"So, we haven't really had a chance to talk about everything, like I said we would, have we?" He asked, hesitant. As if this was something that he didn't want to happen. Then again, maybe he didn't want this to happen. We weren't exactly best friends, that's more him and Brian. 

"I guess not. I mean, I've heard a lot, from Ross. He mentioned a lot of things and I kind of put two-and-two together." I sighed, sitting down on the couch next to him, but with some space between us. 

"Where to start, then?" He laughed awkwardly. 

I want to tell him the truth; that apparently the leader of SAP and I dated. That I'm a bigger piece in their game than anyone realizes. "What's Brian's last name? I'm just curious, is all." 

That was the best thing I could come up with!? Asking what Brian's last name is!?

"Wecht, actually. He's a really smart guy, believe it or not."

Okay, I honestly wasn't expecting him to answer that. But, cool.

"So, how'd you two meet, then?"

"Actually, it was back before I took on the 'Danny Sexbang' persona and-"

"Wait, persona?" I had to stop and ask that because what the hell? I mean, I could've guessed that this wasn't all he was, fucking seducer and all that, but seriously!? Why the fuck wasn't this mentioned before!?

"I know you're not stupid enough to believe that this was how I grew up, Y/N."

I chuckled at the thought. Seeing as I didn't remember any of the important stuff from my past, I might be so inclined to call myself 'stupid'. 

"My name's actually Dan Avidan. The 'Sexbang' persona came about when I met Brian, really. He's an actual ninja, which is probably hard to believe. He didn't really like me when we first met, he thought I was some dumb stoner, which I guess, yeah, I was. But he saw something in me, and apparently it was something good. So, I became 'Danny Sexbang'. Some time later, the two of us moved to Attitude City and began to voice our love of sex, which caught the attention of Samurai Abstinence Patrol. I didn't even know what was going on at first, until they started trying to kill me. Luckily, Brian taught me a few things and I could protect myself, for the most part. We met Ross some time after, and then Brian almost got murdered. This wouldn't have happened if we had never come here. That's why I'm so hell bent on stopping Samurai Abstinence Patrol, because they tried to kill my best friend over fucking opposing views on sex."

"So, you're not an actual sex god?" I tried not to laugh as I said that, because it was hilarious.

He smirked and I swear to god I felt weak in the knees. His eyes bore into me and it felt like they were staring into my soul. "No, but I'm kind of glad that you think so."


	9. Subdivided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens even more...

“So, you and Brian are friends then? Or at least accquaintences, of some sort?”

This conversation was actually getting nowhere; both us were avoiding the real topic. I was avoiding it because I knew parts of what was going on, and I needed to keep that to myself for now. Dan was avoiding it for the exact opposite reason that I was, he needed the information, any that I had, and I just couldn’t give it to him. Not now, anyway.

“Something like that. I piss him off, but he doesn’t kill me. It’s kind of a weird arrangement that we have.” He chuckled, leaning further back agaisnt the couch. “So, do you remember anything about your past? Anything that might help figure out why Samurai Abstinence Patrol is after you?”

And this is the part that I've been wanting to avoid the most; the part where I'll eventually cave and tell him what I know, down to the last detail, and that'll kill him, because then he'll know what I don't even want to know. I don't want to hurt him, because I care about him too much. In this small time that we've known each other, I felt like I could spend the rest of my time with him, no matter how short that may be. 

"Y/N? Are you okay?" He asked, a slight trace of fear tinting his voice. 

I don't want to hurt him. I want to keep him safe, but I doubt he'll let me go without saying something, anything. 

"I-I'm okay." I took a deep breath before speaking, letting myself take a sip of peace before ruining it. 

"Listen Dan, I don't want to hurt you. This information, what I'm about to tell you, that's all it's going to do; it's going to put you in so much pain and I don't want to see you like that. So please, try not to hate me; that's the last thing I want. So, here goes nothing...when I was talking with Ross earlier, I blacked out again. This time it wasn't actually darkness, I saw something. It was like a vision of the past, my past, more specifically. In the vision, or memory rather, I was with someone. Here's where the pain is going to set in, so prepare yourself." I paused and stole a glance at Dans face, it was expressionless, but I knew he was hurting inside. I struggled against tears that were fighting their way to the surface.

"I was with Arin, the leader of SAP. Except, he wasn't the leader in the vision. He was my boyfriend, apparently he and I dated before." I couldn't fight the tears anymore, so I allowed them to come to the surface and flow. 

"But that's not the point! I don't want to be with them, I hate myself for it, even!" At this point I was screaming. "I want to be with you, nobody else, just you! I want to be with you Dan!" 

He stayed silent and kept his gaze on the floor. 

I shouldn't have told him that. That was my past and I should've kept it to myself, maybe if I did, then we could go on as if nothing had happened; as if things were normal. Then again, what really is normal?

I really wish I hadn't actually said that out loud. Maybe it could go back to the way it was before. I mean, there had to be a slight chance that I could play that all off as a joke, right? ...Right...? 

I took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from continuing to fall, to at least try and make it seem like I had some sort of strength left in me. 

It felt like hours before a word was spoken between us, however. 

"You're telling the truth? About your past, or at least what you know of it? You know the leader of the Samurai Abstinence Patrol?" Dan breathed, still refusing to look me in the eye. 

I don't think I could bear to see the look on his face, anyway. He probably hated me right now. "Unless my memories are false, then yeah, it's all true."

He opened his mouth to say something else, his eyes still not meeting mine, when a broken voice crackled in the air. 

"Sam... ...sti.... ..tr..." The voice faded in and out of hearing range, but it was still there; that much was clear. "...found us..." Were the last words that were heard, before a gun shot rang out through the transmission.


	10. Fly by Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real

Dan jumped up from his spot on the couch and sprinted towards the room with all the computers.

I could hear him sighing heavily and many buttons clicking as he tried to find whoever sent that transmission, or at least that’s what it sounded like he was doing. I didn’t dare move from my spot. I couldn’t even think, right now. The gun shot kept echoing in my mind, and I could only fear that I had something to do with this, since that’s what seemed to be the case with most of things happening around here now. 

“Dammit! There’s no way to track the transmission! Any chance of even getting the hint of a slight location is gone! This is fucking bullshit!” 

I couldn’t stand this anymore, so I hopped out of the chair and slowly made my way towards the room where Dan was, currently, getting more and more angered by the second. 

“Samurai Abstinence Patrol are going to pay for this. They had something to do with this, that much is for certain. I swear I’ll kill every last one of them.” His voice was soft, almost calm, but there was a wave of anger following it. 

“Dan…?” I cautiously asked, not wanting to get myself caught in the wave of his rage. ‘Don’t let this get to your head, Sexbang.’ was what I really wanted to say, but I feared that that would lead to a fresh rush of hatred. I stayed, leaning against the wall closest the door, and watched as he poured himself into trying to find whoever sent the transmission, but I bet he already had an idea who it was. 

‘Where the hell is Brian when you need him?’

That was actually a good question: where the hell was Brian? I hadn’t seen him since he and Dan contacted TWRP, and then he disappeared. This is the time when we really need him; when Dan really needs him. Hell, even Ross would be more helpful, than me, in this situation. Then again, that’s probably exactly what SAP wants; for Ross and I to be in the same place and we can be easily attacked and kidnapped.

And just as soon as Dan had given up on finding the signal, it came back. 

“D-... Br-n… Ear… E?”

Both of our attentions were diverted to the sound of the voice coming through. 

Dan lunged towards the speaker and turned the volume up, trying to get a better ear as to what it was trying to say.  
“Da-...Bri...Hea...Me?”

‘Ok, that was clear enough.’

“They’re trying to contact us. It has to be TWRP, no one else would try to get in contact with us.” Dan said, before leaning into the voice as it continued to speak. He fiddled with a couple nobs and before long, the voice made complete sense. 

“Dan? Brian? Can you hear me? Can you hear us?”

Too bad we couldn’t talk back.

“I hope you can, because we’re in deep shit. They found us: Samurai Abstinence Patrol.”

The anger that seemed to had subsided within Dan was now back, and more powerful than before. 

“They ambushed us. We weren’t alerted that they found our coordinates, until they were on board. They tried to kill us, and we had no time to prepare a counter attack. Meouch was shot, but he’s alive, barely. Phobos is working on a way to help him, so that should be okay for now. Our ship got trashed, and we just barely got the com system working again, thank fuck.”

I leaned against the wall, and apparently absentmindedly hit a switch, because the next thing I knew, they could actually hear us. 

“Shit! My bad.” I sighed, awkwardly stepping away from the wall. 

“Is...is someone there with you, or…?”

Both of our attentions were diverted to the speaker. 

“Wait, you can hear us?” 

I was just confused as the man with the floofy hair, at this point.

"Starting just now, yeah. Please tell me you could hear what we were saying."

Dan nodded, then remembering that they could only hear us and not see us, said "Every word."

"Then you're going to be glad that you can hear this."

A confused look made its way upon my face, and Dan and I stood still, waiting for something to happen. 

"Just let me go!" Was the next thing that the two of us heard. "Please! Let me go!"

That voice sounded extremely familiar, and to both of us apparently. 

"We caught him when SAP invaded our ship."

"Was that...Arin Neverbone?"

And the next voice we heard, would shock us more than anything else we had experienced so far. 

Arins' voice came through the speaker, raspy and broken, "D-Dan...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. That happened. Massive cliffhanger to leave you guys pulling your hair out as I get the next chapter edited, probably partly re-typed and then published.  
> I actually have this whole story planned out, and it's only going to get more intense from here.


	11. I can't control it, yet I know it's taking over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long awaited (probably not) the next chapter is finally up!!!   
> So now the plot actually continues!

"So, you've never experienced this before?" I asked, cautious of re-releasing the anger that lingered inside of Dan. 

"No. All he's ever wanted to do is kill me...but he sounded like he was in pain." Dan answered, leaning his head against the table. 

"He could be faking it, you know." I offered. "TWRP said that they'd contact us again if they found out anything else though, so just try and hold until then okay?"

He nodded, still leaning his head against the table, barely moving an inch.

Brian watched on from the corner, not doing anything to at least try and help Dan.

The two of us locked eyes and I simply raised my eyebrows at him in question.

"Are you gonna step in and stab someone or what?" I mouthed, lightly slamming my fist against the wall.

'Normally I would immediately jump in to murder in this case, but if Dan doesn't want him dead yet, then I won't kill him. I can't.' He signed back, sighing lowly and frowning softly beneath his mask.

Than god I can understand sign language now, or else I would be pressuring him to write that shit down.

"Well, I'm not gonna take it." I mouthed, sighing softly, and making my way out of the room, and went to find Ross. He knew some things that he probably shouldn't, so maybe he could help me get in touch with Tupperware Remix Party.

They were my only hope at this point; for myself and for Dan. I wasn't going to let that hope get away from me; not ever again. And also, I had to know what was actually going on, and maybe Arin would be able to help explain some things.

"Y/N? Something wrong?"

Well, speak of the devil. "Just the man I was looking for."

"Did something happen with Dan, or Brian?"

"Yes and no. Listen, don't repeat what I'm about to ask you, but...do you know how I can get in contact with TWRP?" 

'Oh yeah, way to not make it seem weird.'

"I mean," he started, probably debating whether or not he should actually tell me. "If it'll help things with Dan and Bri, then I've got something better than simple communication." His mouth curved into a small smirk.

Ok, he's got my interest piqued.

"What does that mean exactly, Ross." I asked, genuinely curious, and a little scared. Maybe he actually was a valve of information, and not just an artistic nerd.

"It means, Y/N, that I can actually get you onto TWRPs ship." He answered.

"And you haven't mentioned this before because-?"

No one ever asked." He simply shrugged his shoulders.

'And there goes my hope in him.'

"Just-" I paused, trying to think of the right words for this occasion. "I need your help Ross, really."

He didn't say anything else, which I wasn't expecting because he usually can't stop talking (I think its his one ability, or something) and simply walked away, looking back over his shoulder at me, as if to say 'you coming or not?', and so I followed him.

To say that I was a little skeptical, at this point, would be an understatement. Ross hadn't started out the most reliable source of information, but he had proven himself in the events following, but I still didn't know if I fully trusted him.

"So how do you have this advanced technology anyway? I mean, advanced enough that it can get someone onto a future warriors ship?"

He didn't answer; only continued walking in the direction that he started.

"If I told you I found it on the street somewhere, would you believe me?" He offered, after a long moment of silence.

"If it was something other than super advanced transport technology, then maybe." I sighed, the silence falling between us once more.

As we rounded another corner (holy FUCK this place is bigger than it seems), I started to hear a faint buzzing sound, meaning that we were hopefully almost there.

"You better prepare yourself Y/N. Going onto this ship and seeing Arin...it's not going to be easy." Ross said, his usual smile falling into a frown.

I nodded, trying to calm myself down as I did so. I could appear stable, but I definitely wasn't. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Hell, from the moment I met Dan and Brian I knew nothing would ever be simple again.

"This won't hurt, will it? The transport thing, I mean? I won't end up with both hands on one arm or my head turned backwards, will I?" I've seen 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' and 'Doctor Who' enough times to ask, even though I never thought that this would actually be happening to me.

Ross laughed a tiny bit. It was such a simple thing during this trying time.

"You're going to be there in the exact same state you are now, with limbs attached and placed accordingly."

Well, that was a good enough answer as any. 

"Yeah okay, but what about the transport process? What the hell does that entail?" 

I had to have all my bases covered. This was a whole new process that I was going through, right now. 

"I'm not really sure, to be honest." He simply shrugged. 

I was now even more confused than before as to how Ross is supposed to be a wealth of information, when he doesn't even know how the process for a transporter, that he's clearly used before by the way, works. 

"I swear to god if I die from this, I'm going to kill you Ross." 

He just laughed in response, his usual smug grin making its way back into his face once more. "Not the first time I've heard that one." 

I raised my eyebrow at him in question. "So you potentially kill people and they threaten to kill you, if they die, on a daily basis then?" 

"Well," he answered, shrugging his shoulders, "Brian does anyway." 

A few seconds passed and I was about to ask how this transporter actually worked when Ross piped in with yet another thought. 

"I've seen Brian snap a flys neck once."

"Flies don't have necks, Ross." This guy, I swear. 

"Well he snapped something because one second it was flying peacefully and the next," he twisted his hands together and made a sound that I guess was supposed to be reminiscent of a neck cracking. Although it sounded more like someone falling than a neck being broken.


End file.
